


Her Majesty

by AshenWings



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenWings/pseuds/AshenWings
Summary: My first work for LU, and I'm very new to Ao3 so... Bear with me!The Lynel roared, and Zelda, having gone unnoticed, cursed her luck. She wasn't very prepared to fight such a strong creature, but it would be nine versus one.Throwing all caution to the wind, she sprang into the fight.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Her Majesty

The Kingdom of Hyrule, over the year after the Calamity was sealed, rose like a phoenix from the ashes. Princess Zelda, long thought dead, took the mantle of Queen. She and Link, Hero of the Wild, worked together to establish shaky alliances with the rulers of the neighboring Kingdoms. Soon, it became common to see visitors from far-off lands gawking at the sight of the towers that littered the landscape.

Unlike the King who had ruled before her, Queen Zelda was very much involved with the people of Hyrule. She didn't have much love for all the airs and graces that one would normally associate with royalty. There was absolutely no need for a Royal Guard. Even Link, her former Appointed Knight, agreed with this- he had been teaching her majesty a little archery, at her request, before the Calamity struck. Zelda hadn't forgotten a thing. Soon enough, she was up to a level on par with the old Royal Guard, for no amount of lessons could ever bring her on even footing with Link.

Zelda was often seen riding alone across the Kingdom. She stopped wherever she fancied, really. Link did the same. They often went days without seeing one another, but that wasn't to say they stopped being friends. Whenever they reunited, or whenever they incidentally crossed paths, the two ate together and shared stories. Stories that, until Zelda set eyes upon eight very familiar looking people, were often rather dull.

She absolutely didn't regret her decision to enter the collosseum ruins. The day started out like any other. After a relaxing night in a stable, she temporarily left her wonderful horse, Quartz, in the capable hands of the stablehands. The young Queen was expecting a quick in and out sort of thing. She was planning on getting herself some flame weapons. The monsters there, for the most part, were simple to sneak up on. Zelda was light and speedy, she didn't carry things that she didn't need. With little to alert anything to her movement, when wearing the Sheikah stealth armour she was virtually soundless.

The flame weapons were a major interest of both her and Link. Zelda absolutely adored the fact that it doubled as a firestarter, so she didn't have to carry flint and steel. Link had his own reasons. Nonetheless, she was a good friend and so she wanted to give him at least one of the weapons. Perhaps one of the swords, goddess knew how he got through them so quickly. She'd entered the ruins without hassle. She waited until the Lynel had its back turned, and ran. Nothing heard her.

She snuck up on each monster, striking each of them before they had the chance to turn and attack her. It had seemed like a very simple exit. Until the eight men appeared out of absolutely nowhere, alerting the Lynel- the white maned Lynel- to their presence.

There was a scrambling of swords, the flash of metal, and the horrible crackle of electricity. The Lynel roared, and Zelda, having gone unnoticed, cursed her luck. She wasn't very prepared to fight such a strong creature, but it would be nine versus one.

She unsheathed her sword. It wasn't the most powerful weapon in her possession, but the Bow Of Light left her tired with too much use. Zelda wasn't nearly as careless with her blades as Link was, but she knew that the one she held wasn't exactly in perfect condition.

Throwing caution to the wind, she sprang into the fight.


End file.
